


Devils, Heroes, Butterflies

by ValorXIV



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Highschool DxD
Genre: Crossover, Multi, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValorXIV/pseuds/ValorXIV
Summary: So, Zelretch goofed up a bit and sent a bunch of Heroic Spirits to the Highschool DxD universe. Now I, a regular person pulled out of my world for kicks, must go and seal the every single Spirit that was sent here. Fortunately, I have just the Servant to help me through this. Include, Demon Archer!





	1. Hero 1-1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any sort of media. The works I am basing this off of are all owned by their respective owners. However, comments are appreciated and motivate me to work faster.

This was not what I expected when I woke up today.

 

I knew something was off when I woke up and couldn't find my glasses. Then I realized that I could see perfectly fine without them. 

 

It was about that point when I realized that the surroundings were not familiar. I was in an apartment with a small kitchen, a living room, one bathroom and one bedroom. 

 

Cursing, I ran to where I somehow knew where my bathroom was. Once I reached there, I could only stare at my reflection.

 

_'That is not my face'_

 

Two amber eyes, auburn hair, and a figure that, while not outstanding, would definitely catch some attention.

 

I was somehow turned into the female protagonist of Fate/Grand Order.

 

"What the hell?" Yep, definitely not the voice I'm used to.

 

I pinched myself. No waking up, so I was definitely awake.

 

So, now that I've figured out that I'm not dreaming, time to figure out why I'm here.

 

_*PING*_

 

I stiffen at the unexpected noise. It took me a few seconds to realize that it was my phone. 

 

After a few seconds of searching, I find it. It's a simple smartphone that has the two interconnecting diamonds of the FGO logo on the back.

 

Apparently, I had just received a text.

 

> Zelretch: Awake yet?

 

Oh hell no. No no no no.

 

Zelretch. Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, the Wizard Marshal, the Second Magic, the Kaleidoscope just texted me.

 

This is bad on so many levels.

 

> Me: Please tell me this is a joke.
> 
>  
> 
> Zelretch: Nope!

 

Shit.

 

> Me: Am I correct to assume you're behind me waking up in a new body?
> 
>  
> 
> Zelretch: Yes, I am. You're new name is Fujimaru Ritsuka, if you were wondering.

 

Fujimaru Risuka...

 

For some reason, I like the sound of that.

 

> Me: So why did you throw me into this body?
> 
>  
> 
> Zelretch: Bit of a long story. Do you know what the Class Cards are?

 

Oh no. The Class Cards are basically copies of Heroic Spirits in a physical card that were utilized by the Kalidosticks to let regular humans use their Noble Phantasms.

 

> Me: Yes, I do. Do I have to look out for a Kalidostick?
> 
>  
> 
> Zelretch: No. As hilarious as it would be, Ruby and Sapphire are busy with other things right now.
> 
>  
> 
> Me: No offence, but I don't think I would be able to handle their antics.
> 
>  
> 
> Zelretch: Nobody really can. However, we are getting off topic. What I wanted to say was that I was experimenting with them and ended up tossing a bunch into the world you're in now.
> 
>  
> 
> Me: So you grabbed me out of my world and stuck me into this body to clean up a mess you made yourself?
> 
>  
> 
> Zelretch: Is more complicated than that.
> 
>  
> 
> Me: How so?
> 
>  
> 
> Zelretch: Well, I can't really go into that world. Some of the strongest beings there don't like me, and they live in the boundary between worlds. It takes a while to sneak in so they don't notice, and that's were you come in. You are a regular human with no apparent special traits. You can slip in and gather the Class Cards before things get too bad before I arrive.

 

Beings that even Zelretch is afraid of? What sort of monsters could they be?

 

> Me: What kind of world did you send me too?
> 
>  
> 
> Zelretch: Do the words Highschool DxD ring a bell?

 

Oh, crap. Highschool DxD. The series that has some of the most broken powers in any sort of entertainment. Being able to double or halve anything. Power that is manifested as a  _dream_. 

 

> Me: You sent me into the Highschool DxD world? I am so outmatched it's not even funny!
> 
>  
> 
> Zelretch: I did give you something to help you. Check the top drawer of your bedside dresser.

 

I open the drawer and gasped at what was in there.

 

A class card. Not only that, but an Archer Class Card.

 

> Zelretch: I gave you the perfect Servant to start out with. Try using it.
> 
>  
> 
> Me: How?
> 
>  
> 
> Zelretch: Shout "Include, Archer!"

 

Seeing no reason to not follow his order, I did just that.

 

"Include, Archer!"

 

The card shattered into motes of light, then began to reform. However, instead of turning into some sort of bow like I expected, it began to form into a gun. Specifically, a simple rifle with a decoration of a wheel at the end. It took me a few moments, then it hit me who exactly Zelretch had given me in my first Class Card.

  

> Me: Nobunaga!
> 
>  
> 
> Zelretch: Yep. I'm surprised you figured it out so quickly.
> 
>  
> 
> Me: She will be a great help.

 

She really would. Nobunaga's Noble Phantasm is perfect for fighting supernatural entities with barely any connection with reality.

 

> Me: How do I turn her gun back into a card?
> 
>  
> 
> Zelretch: Just say "Close"
> 
>  

Once more, I follow his instructions.

 

"Close."

 

The gun shattered, and returned to a gun.

 

> Me: So how is it that I can activate the Class Cards?
> 
>  
> 
> Zelretch: It's what I was experimenting on. I wanted to see if I could get the Class Cards to activate without the need of the Kalidosticks. 

 

And in doing that, he ends up losing them in probably in the worst place possible.

 

> Zelretch: Most of them activated and released the Servant that was in the card. Fortunately, the Class Cards have a backup just in case something like that happens. They actually trapped in pocket dimensions, so they will not be moving around.

 

That's a good thing. 

 

> Zelretch: By the way, I registered you to Kuoh Academy. You don't want to be late on your first day!

 

Wait, what?

 

 

 


	2. Hero 1-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Great, I have to go through high school once again. Just have to make sure I don't end up calling to much attention to myself. Fortunately, I am able to make a few connections with the main character. Now I just need to find those Class Cards...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any sort of media. The works I am basing this off of are all owned by their respective owners. However, comments are appreciated and motivate me to work faster.

“Class, we have a new student joining us today.” The teacher of my new class seemed to be one of those sorts of people who really don't care about anything.

I walk in at that introduction. I bow to the class.

"Hello, my name is Fujimaru Ritsuka. I will be in your care." There. A simple introduction should satisfy them for a little while.

“Woo! A new girl!”

“She’s kinda hot too!”

So it seems that the pervert trio really got away with saying that sort of stuff, considering that all the teacher does is roll her eyes.

“You can go sit over there.” The teacher pointed to an empty desk. I walked up to it and sat in it. The teacher then began to start her lecture. I began to take quick notes on what was being taught but didn’t pay too much attention.

Eventually, the class ended. Then I was surrounded by the various girls of the class.

“My name is Kiryuu Aika. It is a pleasure to meet you.” Their apparent leader, a brown-haired girl with glasses introduced herself.

“The pleasure is all mine.” I reply. 

"Why did you transfer here?" Another girl asked. 

"I actually had to move to Kuoh and only just got here this morning. Things happened that delayed me from arriving sooner." The best lies always had some of the truth mixed with them. I did only just arrive this morning, after all.

The girls continued to bombard me with questions as they guided me out of the classroom.

Please, something, someone, Help!

* * *

Finally got away from the girls. However, losing them means I'm lost myself.

Why is this campus so big? No wonder it was used as a battleground multiple times!

"Gyaaaaaaaa!”

“Graaaaaaaa!”

I pause when I hear the screams. Usually, that would put me on edge, but something told me that I really didn’t have to worry.

Then somebody ran into me.

Fortunately, I could keep my footing. I couldn’t say the same for the person who ran into me.

“Gyah!”

The boy landed flat on his ass. He looked utterly ordinary. Brown hair, green eyes, wearing the school uniform.

Hyoudou Issei, the main character of the world I was thrown into, had just run into me. 

Que internal freakout.

"Ow ow ow ow..." The perverse boy muttered, then got a look at who he ran into. "Hey! You're the new girl!"

That snapped me out of my freak out. I nodded, then held out my hand.

"Want some help up?" I asked. He looked shocked for a few seconds that I was actually offering to help him, then he grabbed my hand.

Helping pull him up, I realized a few things. One: he was about an inch or two taller than me. Two, his right arm felt oddly scaly. Those two things made me pause slightly as I figured out what they meant to me.

"Uh..." Issei began, snapping me once more out of my thoughts.

"Can you help me?" I blurted out. He blinked once, then smiled.

"Sure! What do you need?" Okay, he was a lot nicer than what I remember. Then again, most of the scenes in the series were mostly of very erotic things. Almost never did we see him interact with people without the rest of the Pervert Trio or a member of his harem in some form.

"I'm lost." I admitted with some shame. He laughed.

"Alright! I know every nook, cranny, and peephole in this school! Where do you want to go?" He actually admitted he knew where he could peep from without shame. Why am I surprised about this?

"I actually want to get a feel for this city. Could you help me with that?" I asked. He stood there silently for a few seconds, then sighed.

"I'm sorry. I need to help my friends with something." He admitted. I nodded.

"That's fine. Could you tell me where the exit is?" He nodded and gave me the directions. Thanking him, I headed to leave. Then I realized something.

"You know, I never got your name." I said.

"I'm Hyoudou Issei, and I am going to be a Harem King!" He shouted.

...

He said it. He actually said it. No hesitation whatsoever. He probably knew that saying that would drive any normal person off, yet he said it with pride. 

_Fortunately for him, I'm not normal_. I thought with a smile.

"Then I'll be seeing you around, Harem King." I said simply, then walked away.

Now, time to go find some Heroic Spirits!

* * *

Nothing. I found nothing.

I was in my apartment with my head in my hands. I had searched until dark for any Heroic Spirit and got nothing for my hard work.

There was no trace of anything supernatural. No reaction from Nobunaga, no signs, nothing!

Why wasn't there anything!

A noise from my phone brought me out of my depression. 

> Zelretch: I'm sending you something to find different Heroic Spirits. It should get to you tomorrow.

I sat there for a few seconds, then sighed.

_'Something tells me that this is going to be quite the journey...'_

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I found out about how Type/Moon portrayed Oda Nobunaga, I just had to make a story staring her in some way. After all, she is probably one of the best Servants to summon in a Holy Grail War. Since most Magus go after Heroes with huge legends that may or may not be completely true, Nobunaga's Noble Phantasm would obliterate them. Hell, she could face off against all three Kings summoned in Fate/Zero and come out on top! So, please leave a comment. It makes me work faster to keep this coming.


End file.
